Gate: The Erusean-Empire War
by xDominous
Summary: 4 months have passed since the Lighthouse War. Osea and Erusea are working together to maintain peace. Suddenly a Dimensional Gate forms and medieval soldiers and dragons appear. Took some inspiration form TheAzureKnight & RaidOptixz.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfiction I wrote, so please leave constructive criticism._

**Chapter I**

It has been 4 months since the end of the Lighthouse war and Trigger and his friends are living at the base of the Lighthouse. The Refugee camp has changed a lot as well. The man-made island has expanded to accommodate more people and a combined naval and air force base, with an Osean Carrier, the _OFS Vincent Harling_ stationed. Osea and Erusea have also formed an alliance to maintain peace in Usea. The Erusean UAV Program is now severely restricted to just small scale operations, with the only drones in operation being MQ-9 Reapers, and manually controlled MQ-99s.

**Ginza District, April 5th, 2020, 1057**

IUN-PKF Second Lieutenant Itami Youji is at the Ginza District in Selatapura wanting to buy some Doujinshi. "YES, THE CONVENTION IS FINALLY OPEN!" he screamed in excitement. "Catalogue ready, money ready, LET'S BUY SOME DOUJINSHI!"

Itami proceeds to run at full speed towards the convention entrance.

Suddenly Itami hears a commotion and screaming. He decides to check it out. What he sees next shocks him.

**Lighthouse, Gunther Bay, 1057**

"Alright everyone calm down, the mess hall will open again in five minutes," Avril said.

"Still helping these refugees huh?" Trigger said.

"Yeah, it's sort of a side thing that I do apart from being the airbase mechanic."

"Honestly, you should take a break Av," Trigger replied. "All this work is gonna stress and tire you out."

"Hah, this kind of work was nothing compared to when we were in that penal base remember?"

"Oh yeah, all those times we got tossed in solitary because I kept breaking my plane."

"Yeah, that seriously pissed me the hell off. You better be glad I gave that plane special service."

"Hah, yeah those were some memories. Though McKinsey was a straight up ass even when he announced that we were pardoned."

Suddenly, in the middle of their conversation, an alarm can be heard followed by a voice over the intercom. "Civil Defense Alert. This is not a drill. Repeat. Civil Defense Alert. All units report to your stations."

"Shit," Trigger said. "What is it now? Radicals attacking? Go and get the refugees inside somewhere safe"

**Ginza**

As the Imperial General rides on his horse through The Gate that the mages have successfully opened, he is ready to conquer the lands beyond. "This should be easy." he thought. "None have been able to resist the might of the Imperial Army, with the Wyvern Corps"

As he steps out, he thinks "Wow look at this city. What architecture." "GO GO GO MEN" he shouts. "Slaughter everyone you see and take some as slaves."

The General and his army proceed to kill inhabitants and kidnap some as slaves for the Empire. "All is going well in this conquest." he thought. "Soon we will be ruling nations from other worlds. We are truly the greatest."

Suddenly an Imperial Soldier calls out to him. "General look over there!" What the General saw was the tallest tower he has ever seen. "Surely it reached out to the Gods."

"Everyone, we shall march to that tower and raise our flag there. Wyvern Corps, fly ahead to that tower and kill whoever lives there." He watches as hundreds of dragons fly towards the tallest tower the Saderan Empire has ever seen.

**Lighthouse Air and Naval Base, 1112**

"Shit get those fighters off the runway now-." " -We got multiple unidentified flying objects on radar heading for the Lighthouse."

"Radar contact unavailable to those-" "-What the hell are those things"

"Strider Squadron, Cyclops Squadron, scramble asap."

"The ODF and Erusean National Guard have been notified of the attack."

"Cyclops squadron has taken off successfully. Strider 1 you are cleared for takeoff"

"Alright, Strider Squadron let's form up with Cyclops Squadron." Trigger ordered to the squadron.

"Roger," said Count.

"Understood," said Jaeger.

"Wilco," said Huxian.

"This is AWACS Long Caster. We got multiple unknowns on our radar, it looks like they don't have an IFF System. The new satellite datalink shows that these flying objects do not bear an insignia of a known nation nor an IFF."

"Strider Squadron, Cyclops Squadron, you are cleared to engage," Long Caster informed them.

Meanwhile…

"Wyvern Corps kill those people trying to defend that structure that shall be ours." said the Wyvern Leader.

That was the last thing he said as multiple exploding arrows killed the wyverns and metal dragons appeared out of nowhere.

"What speed," The General exclaimed. The metal dragons were so fast and coordinated it left the Imperial Army and Wyvern Corp confused and were unable to catch up. Only for one metal dragon that had three lines on it to stick out among the rest.

**Selatapura Stadium**

"Everyone, head for the stadium!" shouted Itami.

Two men wearing ancient medieval armor and carrying swords ran towards Itami, attempting to get past him and to kill the Eruseans insides. However, Itami pulls out his concealed carry pistol and shoots one dead and snaps the other's neck in close combat. However, Itami saw two purple dragons flying towards him. He proceeded to take cover for the flames to come out, but instead, he saw an F-15C Eagle shoot down the dragons. "Trigger," Itami thought. He ran and barricaded himself with other Eruseans and police in the stadium as more medieval soldiers began to charge towards them.

"Can anyone hear me? We need help asap." Itami called out on the radio.

"This is Strider 1 of the Osean Air Defense Force. What is your affiliation?"

"This is Second Lieutenant Youji Itami of the IUN-PKF. We got some Eruseans barricading themselves in a stadium and we are surrounded by hostile."

"Copy that. But I need a marker so I know where to provide support. Don't you have a laser designator?"

"Well police don't have those, but..."

Trigger noticed rising smoke "Long Caster, flares calling for support have been marked. Requesting permission to engage."

"Granted."

"Alright, Strider Squadron, shoot down all bogies."

In the chaos, the Imperial General noticed a metal dragon approaching his men.

"KILL THAT DRAGON. IT'S COMING FOR THE RED SMOKE."

Soon after the large metal dragon dropped exploding arrows before the Imperial soldiers could shoot their bows at it, killing most of them.

"Hostiles have been eliminated," Trigger informed to Long Caster.

"Copy that, the ODF and Erusean National Guard have arrived just about now."

"Alright men, you know what to do. Clear the streets, evacuate all civilians, and neutralize any hostile entities," an ODF commander said

"Roger that."

The ODF and ENG proceed to storm the occupied streets and fire at the Imperial Soldiers.

"RETREAT," the Imperial General shouted. "By the Gods what realm have we come across."

Just then a grenade lands next to him, killing the General.

"Commander, there are non-combatants in the stadium," a ENG soldier reported.

"Copy that, evacuate them immediately."

"This is AWACS Long Caster, all hostiles are eliminated. Return to base."

"What kind of army is this anyway?" an irritated Count asked.

**_OFS Vincent Harling_****, Lighthouse, April 6th 2020, 1246**

An award ceremony and press conference is currently taking place at the Osean Carrier.

"Second Lieutenant Youji Itami, as a result of your bravery in saving civilian lives, you are being promoted to First Lieutenant."

"Thank you sir," said now First Lieutenant Itami, giving the IUN General a salute.

The Princess of Erusea then gave her speech.

"At noon yesterday, April 5th, 2020, a large stone building appeared in the Ginza District of Selatapura, and thousands of medieval soldiers and presumably dragons emerged from the building. We can confirm that no known nation was involved with the attack and that this is an unknown force from a different dimension. As a result a coalition of ten thousand troops between the Kingdom of Erusea, the Osean Federation, and several other Usean nations will be entering the Gate. We wish good luck for survival to those men entering."

**Lighthouse Air and Naval Base, 1327**

"Hey Avril, nice to see you again," Trigger said.

"Nice to see you too Dumbass," she replied.

"Ahh that's getting very old. Anyway, do you have the planes ready?"

"Yeah about that, since we can't really land a plane on the other side since there's probably no real runway, the LRSSG is going to use F-35B jets for its VTOL capabilities. Right now Lockheed Martin is shipping them through."

"What about you?" Trigger asked

"I'm going to come along with the ODF as a ground troop to fight any adversaries at the other side and then once a base is setup, I'll be in charge of assembling the aircraft and also aircraft servicing."

"Alright well, good luck Av," Trigger said.

**Ginza, April 7th, 2020, 0826**

First Lieutenant Itami is standing in line about to enter a Humvee bound for entering the Gate. Cossette makes one last speech. "To those of you who are entering the Gate, the Kingdom of Erusea owes you a great debt."

The large steel doors of the large dome surrounding the Gate opened and troops started marching in. Humvees began driving through. Tanks began rolling through. Planes and helicopters are being towed in.

In one of the Humvees, Itami and some friends were talking about their upcoming adventure

"What do you think is over there?" Itami asked.

"Who knows, oh-oh-oh maybe girls with cat ears," Takeo Kuruta replied excitedly.

"Shut up," Shino Kuribayashi said.

"Why so serious Kuribayashi?" asked Sōichirō Kuwahara.

_Meanwhile in another Humvee…_

The Humvee full of LRSSG members were talking when Long Caster began a briefing.

"Alright everyone, listen up. We are currently driving through the Gate to the lands beyond. After scouting operations carried out by RQ-4 Global Hawks, we have determined that the other side is relatively clear, however large battalions have been spotted, so combat will be inevitable. Also, take note that since there are no satellites on the other side, our IFFs and GPS will be rendered useless, until a Datalink can be established. I wish all of you good luck."

**Location Unknown (Satellite Connection Error)**

Itami's Humvee is the first to come out of the other side, followed by tanks, and Trigger's Humvee. More tanks and rocket trucks appear, also towed AA guns and SAM launchers.

"Commander," an Osean Soldier called out. "We got unknown forces over on the other side of the hill!"

"Shit, all units prepare for combat!" the Erusean Commander ordered.

Soon after ODF and Erusean soldiers got into position. Tanks form a barrier and Rocket units create a firing line as combat with the new adversaries is about to begin.

_**The Erusean-Empire War has just begun**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

**Sadera, Capital of the Empire**

"It was an embarrassment, Your Majesty," Marquess Casel informed Emperor Molt Sol Augustus. "We lost 60% of the Empire's military might. What will you have us do? How would you guide the state?"

"Marquess Casel," Molt replied. "Think about how the people must feel. It is true that our latest losses have cost us our military advantage. They worry that vassals of our state and others may revolt and attack the Imperial Capital itself."

"How pathetic," Molt said bitterly.

Marquess gives a worried look. "Every time our empire is in danger, the Emperor, the Senate, and the people become the one to confront the danger and bring about even more progress."

"No war is won without some loss," Molt said. "Therefore I will not hold anyone responsible for our recent losses. To think that another nation dares surround the Imperial Capital, I trust that none of you will waste time in court."

This causes a stir in the Senate.

"But what shall we do?" a voice called out. "The army we sent was defeated in just two days. And now the Gate has been captured, and the enemy is attempting to set up base on this side. Of course, we attempted to take back the Hill as well. But the enemies in the distance, I have never seen such sorcery."

"We ought to fight them!" a senator shouted

"If we do not have enough men, we need only to recruit them from our tributaries! Attack the other side of the gate once more!"

"What good will brute force alone do?!" another senator shouted.

"It'll be another Godasen!"

Suddenly, Molt raises his hand to settle the commotion down.

"I do not wish to sit idly by. Therefore, we must fight. Send delegates to our tributaries and neighboring states. Ask for help in defending the continent from these men from another world. We will lead the Allied Army of Godu Rino Gwaban in an attack on Arnus Hill."

"For Emperor Molt!"

"Glory to the Empire"

As the crowd cheers, Marquess warns Molt, "Your Majesty, it will be a bloodbath."

Molt's sinister smile looks reassuring.

**Alnus Hill (Timestamp Undetermined)**

The base construction is looking good so far, a temporary headquarters is setup while a communication tower has been built being run by generator trucks. Trigger and two other squadron members' F-35Bs has been assembled and is ready for flight. "Seems like a nice day," Trigger said attempting to make small talk.

"Yeah, I even heard that small military operations are going to begin soon," Long Caster replied.

"Ah okay, well who is going to handle comms?"

"Me," Long Caster replied. "I am in charge of the entire communication network as well as surveillance. I will still handle AWACS, well when the E-767 arrives, and all other communications. Since there is no way we can launch a satellite up into space from here, we are going to have to build a tall communications center capable of reaching far distances."

Suddenly, "ENEMY HAVE BEEN SPOTTED!" An officer shouted. "Prepare for combat!"

**Meanwhile On The Other Side of The Hill**

King Duran was preparing for battle with the other kings when one of his soldiers arrives with a report. "The Allied Army is ready for battle and Lord Ligu is already at the hill," he said. "But no Imperial Troops have been spotted at the hill."

"What!" Duran was surprised by this.

"Why don't I see the Imperial Army?" Lord Ligu asked.

"They're not here sir," another soldier said.

"Rocket Units, prepare to fire on my mark!" an Osean Commander shouted.

"Ready!"

"Three, Two, One"

"FIRE"

What followed was absolute chaos for the Allied Army. Huge arrows were exploding on the Allied Troops killing them in the masses.

"What?!" said a shocked Duran. "Is the Hill erupting around us?!'

As he marched to the hill, he saw the worst possible thing.

Utter devastation. All ten thousand of Lord Ligu's Army were completely annihilated. "What the hell happened? What happened to Mudwan, where the hell is Rigu?!"

A soldier from the hill appears before him. "Lord Duran, I am glad I found you. Everyone is dead from those huge arrows. I was lucky to not die from them."

"Right," said Duran. "Attack them again! This time bring in the dragons!"

"I will remain behind. Now, ATTACK!"

Duran watched as more men began charging towards the other side of the hill.

"More Hostiles incoming," Long Caster said. "Enemy air units have also been detected on radar. Trigger, get up in the air and shoot them down."

"Wilco," replied Trigger, who was already running towards the F-35B.

"Ground Units, send in the tanks!"

"Ready! FIRE!"

"Hostiles are down. That one looked like did some serious damage."

"Bandits are closing in," Long Caster informed.

"Strider 1, Fox 2," Trigger launched his 4 AAMs at the dragons, blowing them up. "All bandits are down."

"Copy that Trigger. The landing pad is ready for you."

**Meanwhile at Duran's side of the Hill**

"We sent over one hundred thousand troops and half of them are already gone. What is his majesty's army doing and why aren't they here"

"Even the Imperial Army is no match for this opponent. We have to retreat."

"We cannot retreat now," Duran replied shocking everyone in the tent.

"But Lord Duran, we don't have enough men to attack again."

"Perhaps a night attack will work."

"Tonight is the new moon, if we can use the darkness to our advantage, we can sneak to their side and ambush the enemy," said Duran.

"Everyone be quiet," said a soldier.

"Situation report. What's happening?" asked an Osean Sergeant.

"Enemies spotted again!" An Erusean soldier reported.

"Shit, fire some flares, we of us can see anything."

King Duran's men are startled to see 4 balls of red fire shoot up into the sky, illuminating the darkness they were hiding in. "What is that light, where is that coming from?!"

"ENEMIES ARE LIT UP! PREPARE TO FIRE!"

"AHH CHARGE, GO MEN FORWARD!" Duran shouted with urgency.

The explosions returned once more, more screams, more death. But Duran continued his pursuit. That is, until he tripped over some barbed wire and his horse collapsed.

"My lord. Wait right there, I will help you," a soldier called out.

"Shields in front," another one called.

Duran knew this was a fight he could not win. "Quick. Run. Get out of here while you still can!"

But it was too late. Another wave of the giant fire arrows decimated all of the troops, right in front of Duran, before flaming magic in quick succession starts barraging the rest of his troops.

"What have we come across. Why do we have to suffer like this."

Suddenly, a rocket explodes near him knocking him out and tearing into him.

**Sadera**

"Emperor, the Allied attack was a complete failure. Many people died including some leaders of the vassal states."

"Good," Molt said in satisfaction. "Now the small kingdoms cannot threaten us anymore. Send some troops to cities and villages near the Capital, and take all of their food, burn their crops, and poison their wells. That should slow them down."

"Scorched earth, I see. Though, I worry that we would lose money and loyalty from the citizens."

"YOUR MAJESTY!" Someone entered the hall. A girl with bright red hair, wearing specially designed knights armor, with a custom sword came in. She bowed to Molt.

"Ah, Pina, my daughter," Molt greeted to her. "What do you need?"

"I hear that there were heavy losses at Arnus. What the hell are you doing? Why haven't we taken back the hill?!"

"We are still trying to figure out what to do-" But Pina cut off the third man.

"NO, the same thing will happen, we will lose more men, while the enemy continues to occupy the Hill!"

"Pina, I understand your impatience and frustration," Molt said calmly with a smile. "Maybe can you send your Order to investigate the Hill?"

"My… Order?"

"Yes," Molt replied. "If it is more than your plaything."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I will make you proud," Pina said bowing to Molt before leaving.

**Alnus Military Installation, April 7th, 2020 (Time Predicted: 0930 AM)**

"How many people died here?" Itami asked.

"Dunno," Long Caster replied. "I'd say at least 150000 people were killed, if you included the others who got vaporized by the rocket barrages."

"Recovery team found some really primitive stuff. Broken bows, spears, swords, they all look very medieval. They even managed to find the corpse of a dragon," Trigger told them.

"Just what kind of nation are we even against," Itami inquired while tossing a broken bow.

**Later**

"Itami Youji, we are going to be conducting deep recon of the area around us. We will divide into six separate Recon Teams. You are going to be in charge of Recon Team Three. Your team is currently at the main entrance." The major informed to him. "Trigger, you and two other pilots of your choice will also recon the Special Region by air, for the next four days."

"Roger," They both said at the same time.

"Count, Huxian, come with me…"

Itami walked towards the vehicle depot. There he found his new team waiting for him.

"Uh, hello," he said completely unprepared and nervous. "I'm your new commander."

"Why do I have to be in charge?" Itami muttered to himself.

"What is wrong with him?" Kuribayashi asked.

Two Jeeps and an LAV pull out of the main entrance, while three F-35Bs fly overhead.

**Somewhere over 8000 feet above the ground**

"So, Count, does the sky feel freer and more open than before?" Trigger asked.

"Yeah, I can do anything I want, especially when there's no other aircraft in the sky, or any commander to boss us around."

"Well, I am still your squadron leader, but honestly I don't really care what you do as long as it doesn't mess up whatever we're trying to do."

"Count is probably going to be the one who will struggle now that he's flying a new plane," Huxian joked.

"C'mon, I might as well be as good as Trigger. Lockheed Martin planes shouldn't be that hard to fly."

"Hold up, do any of you see that smoke over there," Trigger now alerted, asked.

"Yeah," Count said. "There's something on my radar too

A large figure silhouettes in the horizon. It looks like a-

"Dragon!"

"Shit, what did that thing do to this place?" Huxian asked

"Everything is burnt down," Count said in shock.

"Oh shit, I think it saw us," Trigger said now alarmed. "Do not engage, it's too large for us to kill it with what we have right now."

"Shit, the dragon is after me," Huxian called out. "Dammit this thing won't get off my tail."

"Huxian, get out of there," Trigger ordered in a frantic tone.

But it was too late. The dragon engulfed Huxian's F-35 in flames, frying her engine, and causing her to stall out and lose altitude.

"Huxian eject!" Count called out panicking. No response. "Dammit Huxian respond!"

Still no response. He watched as the burning F-35 disappeared through the clouds. Huxian still hasn't ejected yet.

"Count, we need to get back to base while we still can," Trigger ordered.

"But-"

"We have to leave or else that dragon will roast us all!"

"Dammit. We can't just leave her."

**On the Ground**

"Why do we have previous gen weapons?" Kuwahara asked. "I mean we have current issue vehicles, but most of our guns are previous gen."

"Probably because we're in a place that we don't know, and also because we might have to retreat at some point and leave our equipment behind," Itami replied.

"Ah, so these are disposable weapons right?"

"Yup. Oh yeah, later can we setup camp when we get to that settlement that we were told about?" Itami asked.

"I'd say," Kuruta jumped in. "You attempting to speak the new language makes me laugh."

"Shut the hell up," Itami replied sarcastically while throwing the translation handbook at him.

Kuruta's attention was diverted however, by a peculiar sight. Then Itami, then Kuwahara.

"What?" Kuwahara said. "Smoke. Is there a fire?"

Itami's group pull up to the burning forest.

"Damn, what could have possibly burned a place like this?" Itami said to himself.

Then, they saw it. A large beast of a dragon appeared from afar. And it was raging fire on the land. Suddenly, it rose up and Itami and his men trained their guns at them. "Wait," he said. "Don't fire, you might provoke it."

The dragon flew away disappearing through the clouds, possibly attracted by something else.

"Wait," Itami said in realization. "Didn't that village chief say that there was a settlement here?"

"Shit," Kuwahara said. "Alright, everyone secure the area and search for survivors. We're gonna have to make camp later."

**Later**

Itami and Kuruta are walking along the ruins of a village. They find charred dead bodies and every building has collapsed.

"We have found at least 27 bodies," Kuribayashi reported to Itami. "But that is too little for a village this size. We believe that there are others who got caught in the collapse of the buildings."

"Ah, so assuming that at least three people were in a building, then one hundred people probably died."

Itami sighed. "I highly doubt anyone could have survived."

Itami and Kuribayashi hear a clunk after he dropped a bucket. Kuribayashi shines a flashlight to check what's inside. What they both see next surprises them. A person. Lying on the ground.

**Sorry if this one wasn't as good. I was very busy with work lately and did not have much time to write this one out. Also next week, I'm going out on vacation so you will not see another, chapter until July, 2019. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

_**-Dom**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

"_I saw absolute hell unleashed from the other side. The magic I saw from them, and the metal dragon roaring over me, wiped out an uncountable amount of men before my very eyes. War was no longer Glory. This War is Hell. Show mercy upon us Emroy," Diary entry from a surviving Imperial Soldier._

* * *

"Caution. Pull up."

"Caution. Pull up."

"Caution. Pull up."

The F-35's engine burnt shaking the inside of the cockpit

_Shit, this isn't going anywhere._

"Count, Trigger. Come in."

"Dammit, if this continues, this thing is going to plummet to the ground and explode."

She made the decision and pulled the ejection lever.

The plane dropped to the ground and slammed into a rock face, near a small village.

_Shit, that doesn't look good._

_God, if I ever get back I'm going to give the general a piece of my mind about making us use tech we don't have time to get used to._

She landed her parachute and walked towards the village not expecting anything.

* * *

**Fort Alnus April 8****th****, 2020 (1343hrs)**

"What do you mean we can't conduct a search and rescue?!" Count shouted.

"Count, please calm down. We don't have the necessary resources for one," General Hazama replied. "Besides, if a fire dragon that fast and large were to roam around, it would put even more people in danger. Those smaller dragons Trigger shot down had scales that the missiles barely even penetrated them. Imagine the difficulty of killing a dragon that size and strength."

"Dammit, well what can we at least do?"

"Well, the black box is still active and will be for the next thirty days. She will be marked M.I.A. And I will inform the recon teams to be on the lookout for her. Now please leave. I am very busy."

Trigger and Count leave the office.

"Shit, I hope she's alive," Count said in frustration. "Ejecting with a dragon in the area, not to mention into unexplored territory is just plain dangerous."

"Count, wait stop," Trigger said, but Count wasn't stopping.

_God damn fool, what kind of bullshit am I going through._

* * *

**[Location Unknown]**

By midnight, Huxian was already very exhausted and aching everywhere from the walking she had to do. She was carrying no food, water, or supplies. Only a Berretta M9 with a few magazines, and a combat knife. There was no way she would be able to reach that village. Despite attempting to keep pushing on, Huxian leaned on a tree and fell asleep.

Nine hours later, she woke up to hear explosions and see flashes of light. She decided to investigate and pull out her gun in case she came across hostile people. She peeked at the source and found a girl with bright blue hair and an old man. The girl was shooting a bright light out of her hand. When the girl saw Huxian, she hid behind a tree, but she knew she was being stared down.

**1342hrs**

Itami and his crew got the girl out of the well and checked for and signs if she was alive. The girl still had a heartbeat, so they took her inside the jeep.

"Her body temperature has returned to normal," Kurokawa informed to Itami.

"Honestly, I am surprised she is even alive," Itami replied. "She's probably the only one alive."

"We need to head back to the village and warn them of a dragon in the area," Itami said. "Wait, HQ is sending a transmission."

* * *

**Early Afternoon**

Leilei La Lelena was practicing a new spell that Kato taught her to do when she saw a mysterious woman wearing unusual clothing. The woman tried to talk to her but Leilei did not understand. She told Kato about the woman, but Kato couldn't understand her either.

Leilei continued to stare in her direction until her attention was broken by a messenger running towards them.

"We just received word that a dragon is nearby where we are," the messenger said quickly to Kato. "The Elder told me to tell everyone that we need to pack everything you own and leave with everyone else."

"What?!" Kato said incredulously. "But the dragon is supposed to wake up after another fifty years."

"We were also told that the settlement nearby us got wiped out by the dragon," the messenger replied. "So hurry, before time runs out."

"Leilei, we must pack everything now. Quickly, get all the books. Maybe try to get her to help."

Huxian didn't know what to do, but the girl with blue hair was making hand gestures to her, which she assumed was to follow her. When Huxian went inside, she saw the old man carrying a large stack of books and articles of clothing, which was definitely too much for him. Subsequently, he tripped over and crashed into the ground. Huxian picked up the books, which the girl pointed to a large cart with a mule tied to it. Huxian set down the books.

The three spent a long time putting in sacks of food, clothing, and books until Huxian realized that the cart was getting too heavy. The girl showed an indication to this too and went to talk to the old man. Huxian could tell the old man was complaining. And now she was watching them argue about something before the girl shot something at the man, who then scolded her about her actions. Huxian realized that there wasn't a place for her to sit on the cart, so she was forced to walk despite her just realizing that she was on an empty stomach.

By the time she reached the village with the girl and the man, it looked like there were lots of other people in carriages full of other people's belongings.

* * *

Itami was leading an entire village move out because of the potential fire dragon when he saw someone who looked awfully familiar.

_Isn't she the MIA the General said about?_

Itami's question was quickly answered by him recognizing the air force uniform bearing the flag of Osea.

"H-Hey over here," Itami said. "The General said to look for you."

"Yeah?" Huxian replied gasping for air. "I got something to say to him when we get back."

"Bad timing for an expensive plane to go down. IUN will go crazy when they hear about it. But right now, we need help and someone's cart is blocking everyone else."

* * *

"Those people are speaking the same language as that woman we were with," Kato said in astonishment.

"They are all wearing different clothing too," Leilei added. "All with that same blue and white banner of stars."

"Woman soldiers too?" Kato said.

"I'm going to get a closer look," Leilei said.

"Wait," Kato replied.

Leilei jumped off the cart and ran towards where the soldiers were. She saw a little girl on the ground, disoriented.

_She's in danger._

"She has a concussion," the black-haired woman said. "Possibly a fractured skull."

"You stand back."

_Doctors._

Suddenly, the horse got up and screamed in a menacing position. Leilei panicked.

Suddenly, the horse dropped as a metal staff created explosions, piercing the horse's skin, killing it instantly.

"You, are you okay?" The woman asked.

_Those people. They saved me._

"Why aren't any Lords helping us?" Kuruta asked.

"The Lords were sent to fight at Alnus Hill," Itami replied. "Most of them were killed including the one around here."

* * *

**Nighttime at some campsite**

"I hear that the entire Coda Village is on the run right now," a bandit said.

"This could be our chance," another bandit said in excitement. "We can not only take a village but an entire town."

"But won't we need more men?"

"That's okay," the bandit leader said. "We can just round up survivors from the last battle.

"This is so good. We can overthrow the local lord."

"From bandit leader to lord. I like it," he said smiling, before dropping dead instantly, still smiling.

Everyone panicked and felt a sinister sensation in the air.

"Gentlemen," A girl's voice called out. "Thank you for tonight."

"The all father is pleased with your contributions and now he asks you to present yourselves to him," she said while swiftly killing a bandit.

"I am Rory Mercury. Apostle to the Dark God, Emloy."

"She's one of the Twelve Apostles! Death God Rory!"

"She's… She's wearing the Emloy Shrine Oracle Uniform!"

"RUN!"

All the bandits run for their lives.

"Oh I don't think so."

Rory proceeds to completely slaughter all of the bandits in quick succession. The bandits continue to run despite seeing their friends die behind them, before they get a halberd buried into them. Finally, brutally executing one on the ground.

The carts were still dragging on for another four hours and everyone had already abandoned Coda.

_Damn, I guess news of a dragon really spreads quickly_, Huxian thought exhausted again.

"Her vitals are steady. She will regain consciousness soon."

"I hope this evacuation can finish up. This kind of sucks," Itami said in boredom. "Seems like we're just heading for nowhere."

Everyone's attention was diverted by a girl holding a giant axe walking on the same road they were on.

"Huh," Itami thought. "Is that… a child?"

Itami noticed most of the refugees running towards the girl in joy.

"It's the oracle!" a child exclaimed.

"We had to run from our village because a fire dragon was going to attack."

"Who are these people?" The girl asked.

"They're good people and they saved us."

"Oh, so you're not being forced out?"

"Not at all."

"How does this move?"

"I don't know, but it's way comfier than the carts."

"I want to see."

"Uh, hello, how are you doing?" Itami said confused.

The girl proceeded to jump onto Itami's lap refusing to get off of him.

"Get, get off!" he shouted panicking.

"I'm so jealous," Kuruta said.

"Don't get the wrong ideaaAAAAA!"

* * *

**Somewhere up in the sky**

"Count, you know that the dragon moves like Mr. X right?" Trigger said cautiously.

"I know, but I heard that some of our guys are evacuating refugees. Just need to make sure the dragon doesn't kill anyone," Count replied.

"Oh shit. Speak of the Devil. Radar is pinging a large object. It's the dragon."

"Allied aircraft, can you hear us? We need help! That dragon is flaming all of us," called out the voice of Itami.

"We see the dragon. Okay, Count, listen very carefully, we're gonna have to do something very risky. We're going to fly very close to the dragon to grab its attention. That should buy them some time."

Trigger and Count swooped right in front of the dragon, which began to follow both of them.

"They've distracted the dragon. FIRE ON THAT DRAGON!" Itami ordered.

Third Recon proceeded to fire everything at the dragon, their M16A4 assault rifles, and a Browning M2.

_Dammit, that dragon is moving too fast for us to get a good shot_, Itami thought.

Trigger and Count also fired their cannons at the dragon, but it's also not scratching it.

"Dammit, I can't get a lock on it," a frustrated Trigger said.

_Even they are having trouble killing it_, Itami thought.

Suddenly, the elf got up, and pointed at something.

"Eye?"

Itami took another look at the dragon. There was an arrow on the dragon's eye.

"Dammit, what do we do, we're gonna get killed at this rate," Count shouted.

"Trigger, Count! Shoot at the dragon's eyes!"

"Copy!"

Trigger and Count again unleash their cannons at the eyes, successfully sinking some rounds. The dragon roared in pain.

"Now's our chance, fire all of the missiles at it," Count said.

Trigger and Count unleash all of their missiles, similar to how they fired at the Arsenal Bird. The dragon dodged most of the missiles but two hit the dragon, blowing off an arm and creating a crater in the dragon's back. The dragon flew off and Trigger and Count couldn't catch up to it.

"That was intense," Trigger said.

"Couldn't agree more," replied Count.

"By the way, I'm still alive you two," Huxian cut in.

"Holy shit, how did you…"

"Yeah, I'll tell you about back at base."

* * *

**Nighttime**

There was a massive amount of civilian casualties. Recon Three held a funeral for those who died. Itami, found a girl crying, and he comforted her in a reassuring way.

"I'm sorry, but we can't take them all," the village chief said in regret. "We also have to take care of ourselves."

"Will, you leave them to us?" Itami responded.

"Yes, and thank you for taking them in," the village chief said before leaving. All of the departing villagers waved goodbye,

Itami then looked at the remaining few staying with them.

"What's going to happen to the remaining villagers?" Kuruta asked.

"They're going to other towns nearby, the people there will take care of them. It's just the children and the elderly who have nowhere to go."

* * *

**Fort Alnus April 9th, ****2020 (1019hrs) **

Trigger, Count, and Avril found Huxian confronting Hazama.

"No no, I don't care! Why would you make us fly in 123 million Zollar planes that still have so many technical issues, and you didn't even give us time to even get used to them, you just threw them at us. What the hell were you thinking?!

"Huxian, please calm down. We're glad that you're okay," Avril tried to say.

"Yeah, I'm glad I'm okay too. I'm glad that I did not die at any point of my "adventure" with a god damn dragon flying around trying to kill me twice."

"Lieutenant, I'm gonna ask you to leave. I'll figure out what to do," Hazama said calmly.

"WHAT?!" she shouted back. "So that's it huh?! Just going to leave it at that?! You should've been figuring out what to do when I went down!"

"Huxian please sto-" Trigger was cut off by Huxian already slamming the door and storming off.

"Damn," Count said. "Never seen her vent like that before."


End file.
